Sensor haptics can be used to quickly and realistically generate haptic effects. For example, sensors can be added to real-world objects and gather data about the physics of how the objects interact in their environment. Sensor data can be used to author haptic effects to accompany filmed or authored environments that have similar interactions as those captured with sensor data.
A haptic designer may develop haptic information for playback on one or more haptic output devices based on sensor data. In authored environments, like a three dimensional (“3D”) animated movie or show or 3D-scape game, a haptic designer can incorporate sensor data in developing haptic effects. Haptic effects can be determined using sensor data along with the haptic designer's expertise and experience. The haptic designer can create a haptic track, which when played on a haptic output device will produce haptic effects.